


I've wanted to do that for so long

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, skimmons - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: It's the annual corporate New Years Eve party. Fitz is supposed to keep Mace away from her but gets pulled away by his crush, luckily Daisy comes to the rescue. And well it ends up being midnight and maybe both women were clueless about the other.





	I've wanted to do that for so long

**Author's Note:**

> As always unbeta'd unedited and all characters and ideas are purely fictional I own nothing. This is not canon compliant a total AU. 
> 
> Any and All spelling grammar or other mistakes are totally my own and I apologize (especially towards the end because I started getting tired but I didn't want to leave this unfinished). 
> 
> Hey there!   
> Anyone who follows "After the Framework" is probably shocked because I updated that last night and then am dropping this now. That's like 7000 words in a day and two different fics. Yay for creative juices flowing for a change.   
> I hope you enjoy this weird little one shot, I had the beginning and the end ish bit pop into my head tonight and the rest just kinda came out of nowhere. I feel like the middle got away from me a little but I was having fun writing so I hope you won't mind too much.   
> Sorry for anyone that likes Jeffrey Mace or Grant Ward I needed boys and those were the obvious choices. Fitzsimmons is canon but only as friends, sorry anyone who stumbles across this hoping for it.

As far as New Year’s Eve parties went this one was better than the average party and definitely a step up from last years. Last years the team spent New Year’s Eve in some hole in the wall hotel ballroom cheap drinks running out and food that no one ate. This year it seems like corporate was willing to splurge a little and the location the food and the drink almost passed as fit for human consumption. The downside to this party, like any work party Jemma went to, was Jeffrey Mace.

As her supervisor, Mace really shouldn’t be flirting with her or spending every New Year’s Eve and Christmas trying to get a kiss. The first time it happened it was charming, all be it a little creepy. The second time it was old and by now Jemma had stopped even bringing it up to the Human Resources person who assured her after one year that it would get better.

Jemma can tell that Mace is somewhere around the ballroom, hunting her while he plays the dutiful manager and schmoozes with the other managers and leaders of the company. It’s almost like she can sense his eyes looking for her, planning his next surprise flirtation and attempt at a kiss.

If it weren’t for Fitz coming with her this year, Jemma is certain that Mace would have already found her and dragged her to rub shoulders with the other managers. He would say it was so she could network get more money for the lab or work on a promotion he thought she deserved. Really though it was an excuse for him to stand too close or put his hand on her back.  

Relief washes over Jemma as she spots Fitz heading her way again and she can breathe again, almost as if his presence is enough for Mace to give up his hunt.

“Sorry Jemma” Fitz laments as he closes in the last few steps between them “I had to go talk to him” Jemma knows Fitz was only trying to flirt with his current crush but she wanted him close by for as long as possible, “it’s not often I can get him alone.”

Try as she might she can’t help but notice the slightly ruffled shirt and the darkness of his lips that clearly say it was more than just talking. It’s whatever though because he’s here now and they can go back to sipping champagne and talking with the few co-workers they actually like.

At least that was Jemma’s plan, she even thought maybe she could get Fitz to dance with her once at some point, but when she spots dark curls enter the ballroom from across the hall it’s like Jemma’s brain short circuits. Jemma would know those curls anywhere, it wasn’t like she had spent the last few years memorizing them or studying the woman they were attached to, even though she totally had been. When the crowd clears a little Jemma and Jemma can get a good view of the woman who just walked in she can feel her heart explode and her brain drops to the pit of her stomach.

There stood Daisy Johnson looking far too sexy to be at a work party. The split up the front of the dress went almost all the way up to the plunging ‘v’ that exposed more skin than should be legal. Gulping Jemma wondered how on earth Daisy kept her breasts in that dress, from the way they were swelling along the edges of the dress Jemma was certain that they were barely held in.

Much like any other time Daisy walked into a room, people flocked to her, and Jemma was certain this time Daisy would be getting more than her usual share of lecherous wandering eyes. This time though Daisy almost seemed uncomfortable with the sudden attention and crowd of ‘friends’ who came to greet her. If Jemma didn’t know any better she was almost certain Daisy was scanning the crowd looking for someone. She’s probably looking for Grant Ward, Jemma mused to herself, he always seemed to be around Daisy and the gossip around the office was they were dating. Jemma hoped it wasn’t true because Ward was, well Jemma wasn’t sure what exactly he was but she just never liked him.

The sudden tug on her arm and forced cough Jemma hears from beside her is enough to snap Jemma’s attention to the space around them.

“You know Jemma” Fitz teases “you could just go talk to her” his teasing playing across his face, “instead of drooling from over here.”

Snapping her head back at Fitz, Jemma can’t believe the sass her best friend is giving and she really wants to defend herself but she knows she can’t, not to Fitz he knows too much one too many nights of drunkenly confessing her thoughts about the computer tech.

“I was not” Jemma tries to defend herself “drooling” trying to huff her annoyance at Fitz, “just…” her words trail off as Jemma chances another glance to where Daisy was only to find that she’s not there.

“Just what Jemma” Fitz continues teasing her, “staring hungrily” Fitz starts lightly giggling “maybe imagining that dress on your bedroom floor”.

It’s the last comment that he gets hit across the arm for as well as earning him an unhappy glare. “It doesn’t matter” Jemma wistfully grumbles, “it’s not like she even knows I exist” the glare vanishes as Jemma casts her eyes towards the floor after making a quick sweep around the ballroom hoping to catch a glimpse of the chestnut hair she loves so much, “or that I would even talk to her.”

An angelic voice chimes in from behind her, easily sneaking up on Fitz and her, “Talk to who?”

Blood drains from her face and right now Jemma would really like a hole to open up and swallow her whole or maybe transport her to some other planet so she didn’t have to acknowledge that the person she was most definitely crushing on was standing right behind her and asking her who they were talking about.

Thankfully, it’s Fitz who steps in first and gives Jemma a moment to collect herself before she does something stupid.

“Ohhh” Fitz fumbles his excuse sounding lame even as it slips from his lips, “no one, just someone..uh… from the…from the gym” it sounds dumb even to him since Fitz is pretty sure he hasn’t been to a gym since his school days.

The hilarity of the idea is clearly not lost on Daisy either as she quirks an eyebrow up almost challenging Fitz to come up with a worse lie. Luckily, Daisy doesn’t push the subject, nodding her head like she doesn’t believe him but is willing to go along with it.

“It’s Fitz, right” Daisy questions even though her tone implies she already knows that despite the way the question would seem.

Finally able to turn and face Fitz and Daisy, Jemma almost loses her breath when she actually is face to face with Daisy. If it were even possible the dress looks even better up close and Daisy’s makeup is understated and highlights her natural beauty.

Pleased with where this is going Fitz can’t help but happily agree, “Yep” when he turns just a little towards Jemma she is certain she sees something in his eyes that will make her regret this entire night, “and this is…”

Before Fitz can even finish his introduction and throw Jemma to the wolves with her crush, Daisy adds, “Jemma Simmons” a slight blush ghosting along Daisy’s cheeks suddenly, “I know who you are.”

The way Daisy’s face brightens it is clear even to Fitz that Daisy definitely did not mean to let it slip that she already knew who Jemma was or at least not like that. Jemma tries to process this new information, that Daisy already knew who she was despite Jemma being certain that she was nothing more than a background character in Daisy’s life so far.

Before, Daisy can say anything someone from marketing comes over and begins to pull Daisy away saying that she needed to meet someone or something. A step or two away, Daisy looks back at them, “It was nice meeting you two” Daisy’s tone sure and strong until a beat later when Daisy’s eyes narrow in on Jemma specifically and almost flirtily adds “I’ll see you later”.

If Jemma wanted the ballroom floor to swallow her whole earlier she now wants it to just crush her and put her out of her misery. Jemma’s cheeks and ears are beet red and honestly, Jemma can’t believe what just happened.

The snickering next to her though manages to eventually pull Jemma from her blushing and she casts a completely non-threatening glare at her best friend. “I thought we were friends” Jemma declares mock hurt even though she is a little peeved knowing exactly what Fitz’s plan was.

Trying his best to not actually laugh, Fitz, manages to contain his chuckles mostly to himself before placing his arm on Jemma’s arm “Come on Jemma” Fitz teases “now you know she knows who you are” Fitz’s tone more serious and loving than before “that’s something isn’t it?”

Eyes still glaring at Fitz Jemma hums in agreement eventually ignoring the nagging feeling that Daisy knowing who she is, probably means something bad. “Maybe you’re right” Jemma begrudgingly offers before allowing a little nagging concern to slip out, “or it means that she knows about” Jemma’s voice getting more rushed “my crush and hates me.”

Fitz isn’t sure if he should smack Jemma for her concern or give her hug so instead he just chooses to cock his eyebrow at her a clear indication that he thinks she is being crazy.

Spinning away from Fitz Jemma takes a few steps towards the bar, knowing that Fitz will follow, in the hopes that a new drink will help calm her frayed nerves. Ordering something fruity and hopefully slightly alcoholic Jemma falls into an open seat against the bar, right before Fitz rejoins her his expression clearly worried about his best friend.

Ordering his own drink once Fitz gets the attention of the barkeeper, Fitz rests his hand on Jemma’s arm trying to get her attention. “You know” trying to reassure Jemma, “it’s probably just by reputation or something” he tries to emphasize it like speaking it into existence will make it true, “or” this time he trails off hoping to ignore the other option neither of them has thought about yet.

Shrugging her shoulders, Jemma waits for whatever else Fitz was thinking about her brain definitely not coming up with any other possibility and certainly not the possibility that Fitz is about to mumble.

“Or” Fitz quietly suggests, “maybe she likes you too” a bit of hope thrown into his thought, “she did look right at you at the end, almost like I didn’t exist” mocking being hurt at the exclusion.

Her eyebrow quirks so high it almost reaches her hairline and the scoff that escapes her lips is probably too loud and too severe for such a suggestion but Jemma doesn’t care because there is no way Daisy likes her, Jemma is still even shocked that Daisy knew who she was, liking her was way out of the realm of possibility.

Fitz could see the disbelief in Jemma’s eyes so he let the thought die between their drinks and tried to steer the conversation back to safer more party-friendly topics. It worked for a while and as the clock got closer and closer to midnight Jemma was back to her usual self and the pair were back wandering around the party enjoying their drinks and pleasant conversation with their co-workers.

The buzzing from Fitz’s pocket was beginning to get annoying, it had been going off in a near constant stream for the last few minutes but Fitz kept silencing it and not looking at whatever the messages were. When the next round of texts started Jemma finally turned and glared at Fitz, pleading with him to just look and get it over with.

When Fitz’s ears turned the color of Rudolph’s nose Jemma knew who they were from and likely what all of the texts were about. Once Fitz got through the stack of messages from his crush he forced a glance at Jemma hoping she couldn’t read what he was about to ask.

Before Fitz can even open his mouth Jemma is leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Go Fitz” she offers lovingly, “go and enjoy your midnight.”

If it were even possible for Fitz to get redder he would, instead, he just ducks his head down and bashfully grumbles a thank you before turning and heading towards wherever his crush suggests they meet.

Watching him go Jemma completely forgets about his purpose being next to her and sighs to herself that he seems so happy. Her joy is short lived though as she feels a hand come to rest against her back and Jemma’s skin instantly feels dirty.

“Jemma” a deep voice sounds from next to her, “I was beginning to think you were hiding from me” Mace mocks clearly unaware to the tensing of the woman next to him.

At this point, Jemma knows better than to interact with Mace and she can already smell the whiskey wafting off of him, so she hopes that if she just smiles and nods he will leave sooner rather than later.

The hand on Jemma’s back pushes her forward lightly encouraging Jemma to follow Mace wherever he was going and from the path, they are on it is towards the dance floor. While Jemma might have wanted to dance with Fitz earlier, dancing next to or in Mace’s arms is not something she has ever looked forward too.

Setting his drink down on a table they are almost to the edge of the dance floor when a voice calls out to them from nearby.

Stepping in front of Mace and Jemma Daisy blocks the pair from the dance floor, “Jemma” Daisy begins clearly aware of the tension visible across Jemma’s body, “there you are” focusing her eyes on Jemma signaling she should go along with whatever is about to happen “you still owe me that dance” turning her eyes up at Mace “thanks Jeff for finding Jems for me.”

Shooting her hand out and resting her fingers on top of Jemma’s hand Daisy is able to pull Jemma from Mace’s influence and out onto the dance floor. And before Jemma knows what is happening or can offer some protest that Daisy doesn’t need to do this, Jemma finds herself dancing next to Daisy moving to the beat of some cheesy top 40 song.

One song turns into two and then three, truthfully Jemma is having the time of her life and she can’t believe her luck that Daisy saved her from a most definite unpleasant experience on the dance floor. When the last song ends and the DJ makes some announcement of one last song before midnight the lights dim and the next choice is something slow and romantic.

Jemma expects that this will be when Daisy steps away and excuses herself from dancing with Jemma. Instead, Jemma looks up to find Daisy worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, nervousness evident in her eyes. A heartbeat later and Daisy is stepping into the space between them and wrapping her arms around Jemma’s neck before swaying gently to the music. It takes probably longer than it should for Jemma to catch up to what just happened and for her to rest her hands on Daisy’s hips before swaying in time with Daisy but Jemma’ does eventually get there.

Daisy lets out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in those brief moments after she decided to start slow dancing with Jemma. There were maybe two people in her life that knew what tonight was and about her feelings for Jemma. Thankfully those two people were not here right now to watch the butterflies float through her body as Daisy had done her best to insert herself into Jemma’s night.

It had started out so innocently, Jemma was ordering coffee from the hipster coffee house Daisy had recently discovered and Daisy was smitten right off the bat. When Jemma took the same path and ended up at the same place Daisy worked, it becomes her mission to figure out who she was. It took a little digging but Daisy found out a name and a rumor that she was with Fitz, which was unfortunate. Daisy pushed her crush to the side until she watched Fitz flirt with a co-worker and it became obvious that he was definitely not with Jemma. So Daisy found herself circling the life of one Jemma Simmons but never actually making a move on the biochemist. Tonight was the night to change that with May’s advice and a new dress, Daisy had planned on admitting her crush tonight. But when she came upon Fitz and Simmons earlier, Daisy choked and only mildly flirted in the end. This though, slow dancing with Jemma Daisy’s arms rest around Jemma’s neck was something else.

Before either of them knew what was happening, both so lost in the way their bodies fit together so well during their dance, the crowd around them was counting down. The music was still lightly playing in the background and they kept swaying together ignoring the seconds that were being counted down around them.

It wasn’t until the last few seconds that Daisy realized the time and she slid back just a little from how close she was to Jemma. Arms still snug around Jemma’s neck Daisy quirked her head to the side trying to read Jemma and see if her next move was going to go over as well as the dancing one.

When Daisy didn’t see any apprehension in Jemma’s eyes and the crowd around them screamed at one, confetti and balloons exploding around the room with the arrival of midnight, Daisy took a chance and leaned her face in towards Jemma’s. Daisy kept her eyes trained on Jemma’s for as long as she could until her lips were almost in contact with Jemma’s. There was a flash of surprise filling Jemma’s eyes for a moment as Jemma realized what was happening but it was gone as quickly as it appeared and Jemma closed her eyes after it left so Daisy ignored it.

When their lips met it was wonderful Jemma’s lips were soft with the lip balm she used and Daisy’s were painted smooth and warm. The pops of the confetti and crackers around Daisy and Jemma only made this kiss more magical and encouraged Daisy to slide her hand up Jemma’s back and into her hair deepening the kiss just a little. Lips stayed locked until both women needed air and when they separated Daisy opted to rest her forehead against Jemma’s maintaining their closeness.

A shocked smile crashed across Jemma’s face after their kiss while a pleased smirk exploded across Daisy’s. Clearly pleased with the fact that Jemma definitely kissed her back Daisy smugly chirps, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Pushing back just a little Jemma is amazed by Daisy’s confession and Jemma can’t help the way her pupils blow up at the implication. Barely able to contain herself, “I’ve…I’ve wanted to do that too…” now a little bashful, “well for a long time.”

Both women wear matching smirks on their faces and in lieu of offering some other line, Daisy instead decides to kiss Jemma again since they clearly both want to. One kiss may have turned into two and eventually led to Daisy interlacing their fingers and leading her and Jemma to a dark corner out of the ballroom and someplace dark and quiet. In their own little space, Daisy and Jemma spend more time kissing exchanging soft words here and there about their mutual crushes. The music from the ballroom spills out into the hallways and into the corner, Jemma and Daisy are into which helps cover the gasps and purrs that escape from both women’s lips as they kiss more. When the music fades though it manages to pull Daisy from the bliss she is in curled up against Jemma kissing the other woman senselessly.

Casting a glance around Daisy realizes that it's late and that the party is over and she makes what would in any other situation a rash decision.

“Jems” Daisy begins nervously, missing out on the reaction the nickname has on Jemma, “will you go out with me?”

 

 

Daisy’s Dress Inspiration

<http://www3.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Chloe+Bennet+2018+InStyle+Warner+Bros+75th+yN6CWedrp8kl.jpg>

Jemma’s Dress (though it’s not really included in the fic)

<https://static.gofugyourself.com/uploads/2013/05/168754011-820x1313.jpg>

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you're all done I hope you enjoyed my addition to the Skimmons fic collection. I'm still a little shocked that this little one-shot that I had all of two lines prepped became 3400 words and part of me wants to sincerely apologize for that but I hope no one needs me too. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love as always. I glow EVERY TIME I get a notification of someone leaving a comment or a Kudos so please encourage my ego and love me. 
> 
> Please go read my other works and come say hi to me on tumblr- goldenwolfrose.


End file.
